I Wanna Know You
by GotenCutie
Summary: Summer vacation is finally here for Takuya the gang and what better way to spend it than going to Beaches Resorts! But will other guys get in the way of getting his girl? Story better than summary! Frontier story! T for safety! R&R!
1. Last Day

My first Digimon fanfic! I've liked it since like the middle of 2007, and then I stopped in like the middle of 2008, now I like it again! And I've had this idea since summer '07. So, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, except for my OC!

It was FINALLY the last day of school before summer! Then, you could basically do whatever you wanted! But for Takuya and the others, you just had to wait a whole class until freedom. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, and Rini (A/N: My OC with the name of that Sailor Moon girl. Haha, I came up with this OC in 2007. And she has pink, shoulder-blade length hair) were entering their last class of 7th grade.

"Man! This summer's gonna be AWESOME!" Takuya exclaimed as he put his books on a desk.

"I just can't wait to get away from all of the teachers, especially Mr. Hatashi." Zoe said while putting her books on the desk behind Takuya.

"Wow. You're lucky he's not in the room!" Kouichi told Zoe as he put his books on the desk behind Kouji's which was next to Takuya's.

"What? He's the strictest teacher! He yells at us for no reason! It's like he just doesn't like us cause we're his class!"

"That's exactly what he does. But everyone's so used to it now." Kouji said with no emotion.

"Hey Rini! What are you doing sitting all the way over there!?" Takuya shouted to Rini from across the room.

"Well, you know, every time I sit near you guys, one of you gets in trouble, and then that person drags the rest of us 4 into it, so then we ALL get in trouble! So, I just wanted to end my last class on a GOOD note!" Rini told them.

"…Makes sense." Kouichi agreed. And that's when Mr. Hatashi walked into the room.

"SIT DOWN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone immediately sat down in their seats.

"Now I know all of you are probably thinking, 'Oh! This is my last class until September! So I don't need to try at all!'" Mr. Hatashi spoke in a high pitched voice as the kids in the class looked at each other trying not to laugh, "WELL YOU'RE WRONG! You'll ALL have to write a 1,000 word essay on how you enjoyed my class this year!"

All of the kids immediately started to complain and shout about how unfair that was. Then Kouji raised his hand.

"Yes Kouji!" Mr. Hatashi picked on him.

"What if we didn't enjoy your class?" Kouji asked him. Everyone started laughing at what Kouji had just said.

"Do you feel like testing me, Mr. Minamoto!? I could easily just give you a detention right now!"

"No! You can't give a detention on the last day of school!" Zoe butted in.

"Oh it looks like Miss Orimoto would like a detention, too!"

"You can't give a detention if it doesn't exist anymore until September!"

"Watch me!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Kouichi whispered to Kouji.

"Oh! And you want one too, Kouichi!? WOW! Just LOOK at all of the detentions!" And that's when Rini raised her hand, "WHAT!?"

"Uh…can I go to the bathroom?" Rini asked.

"DETENTION!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!"

"Learn to NOT interrupt the teacher when he's talking!"

"But you weren't talking! And I just wanna go to the bathroom!"

"Mr. Hatashi, you can't give her a detention if she didn't do anything." Takuya said in-between the talking.

"…Oh WOW! Isn't this great! All of the 5 friends get to spend another HOUR at school for detention!" Mr. Hatashi sarcastically exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!"

"I hate my life." Zoe said into her arm with her head on her desk.

"You 5 will stay after class…DID I EVER SAY STOP WRITING TO THE REST OF YOU!?!?!?" Mr. Hatashi yelled. Everyone frantically grabbed their pencils and continued writing.

-----------------

**Takuya's POV**

After class, the bell rang and you could hear kids screaming, and see papers flying in the halls. But nope. I couldn't be apart of that because I was stuck in Mr. Hatashi's classroom! He really hates the 5 of us. And most of the time, we don't even do anything!

"I blame you for this, Kouji." I whispered to Kouji.

"How is this even CLOSE to my fault!?" he whispered back. Now everyone is whispering.

"If you hadn't said you didn't enjoy the class, none of us would be here in the first place!"

"Kinda true." Zoe added.

"Yeah well who really doesn't deserve to be here is Rini. She just asked to go to the bathroom!" Kouichi told everyone.

"Yeah I know! Seriously!" Rini exclaimed.

"Don't worry guys! Before this I called my mom and told her what happened. She's coming most likely to yell!" Zoe said.

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Hatashi yelled. Then after about 5 minutes, Zoe's mom, Mrs. Orimoto, came barging through the door.

"Finally, mom!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Mr. Hatashi asked.

"Who am I!? I think the real question is who do you think YOU are!?" Mrs. Orimoto yelled at him. Then Mrs. Orimoto continued yelling at Mr. Hatashi.

"C'mon guys. We can go now." Zoe told the rest. The five of us left the room as Zoe's mom kept yelling at Mr. Hatashi.

"Whoa! Look at all the paper here!" I said as we walked through the hallway.

"Feel sorry for the person who has to clean this up." Kouichi added. About 30 seconds later, they we're out of the building with JP and Tommy outside the door.

"Where have you guys BEEN!?" JP asked.

"Yeah we've been out here for like 20 minutes!" Tommy added.

"Long story." Kouji answered.

"We'll tell you on the way to the bathing suit store." Zoe told them. We were on our way to the bathing suit store because we needed them for the trip that we were talking together. It was a trip to the Bahamas for a week. No parents, one chaperone, me, Kouji, Rini, Zoe, Tommy, JP, and Kouichi. That's why we all kept saying that summer was gonna be awesome.

Eventually, when got to the bathing suit store, me, Kouji, JP, Tommy, and Kouichi split up from Zoe and Rini to get our bathing suits.

"Wait, I don't even want a bathing suit! I'm not gonna swim!" Kouji realized.

"C'mon buddy! You're not gonna go swimming in the Bahamas!?" I asked as I patted Kouji's back.

"No, I'm not."

"Kouji! It'd be fun! And they have so much water related stuff at Beaches!" Tommy pitched in to help.

"Wait…we're going to BEACHES!?"

"Uh…yeah…?"

"Wait, WE ARE!?!?!?" I yelled, too.

"Yes! Why?"

"All of the girls there are so HOT!!!!"

"Really?" Kouichi asked, "Then we could get girlfriends or something!"

"Dude, we said we think the girls there are hot. We don't wanna marry 'em." Kouji smacked his brother in the back of the head.

"You guys can eye the girls all you want. I'm focused on Zoe right now!" JP exclaimed.

"Yes! We know! EVERYONE KNOWS! Even the people on Mars know!" Tommy shouted at JP.

**Zoe's POV**

I couldn't WAIT for the trip! It was killing me! And it was just the next day, too! So me and Rini were getting bathing suits. I was getting my usual purple 2 piece. Then I turned around to Rini.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Rini, you're getting a ONE piece?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Why?" Rini asked me.

"Well, you have basically the same figure as me, and I'm a perfect bikini bod. So you definitely should get a 2 piece."

"I've never worn a 2 piece before. I'm more used to a 1 piece."

"Then this is your opportunity to get used to a 2 piece! Plus, I heard that there's a lot of cute guys at Beaches Resorts!"

"Yeah, I don't really care about the guys, but fine. I'll wear a 2 piece."

"Phew! What a relief."

Then Rini picked up a pink and white polka dot 2 piece. We both took our bathing suits and went to pay for them. We met up with the guys outside the store and left.

"Sooooo…1 piece or 2?" Takuya asked. God.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know." I replied.

"Yes. Yes we would." Kouichi pitched in.

"Ugh. You guys are unbelievable."

"So Rini…1 or 2?" Takuya asked. Rini opened her mouth and was about to answer I guess.

"DON'T ANSWER!!!!" I yelled before she could.

"I wasn't gonna!" Rini told me.

"You guys are weird. I'm going home. Bye!" Tommy told us.

"See you tomorrow!" We all yelled after him.

"So who's the chaperone?" Kouji asked.

"No clue. I asked my mom like a thousand times and she won't tell." I answered, "But I hope it's someone not old."

"Great. Now watch it be some grandpa." Kouichi said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Should've knocked on wood." JP added.

"Ya know what, I'm gonna go home too. Later guys!" Rini said out of the blue.

"Bye!" We called out to her.

**Rini's POV**

I couldn't WAIT for the next day. I was so excited for THE BAHAMAS! Who wouldn't be? The only thing that was bugging me was the chaperone. Everyone was afraid that it would be some strict old guy that doesn't let you do anything.

"Sooooo mom…who's the chaperone?" I asked my mommy.

"Well, I talked with all the parents today. And we all agree that-"

"NO! YOU GUYS CAN'T COME! OR IS IT THAT WE'RE NOT GOING AT ALL!?!?!?!?"

"Honey, you didn't let me finish! We all agree that there should be _2_ chaperones."

"Aww! Why!?"

"It's for security, Rini."

"Well…who are they? And PLEASE say they're not old men!"

"I guess it's ok to tell you now. It's Zoe's cousin Rita and Tommy's cousin TJ."

"…Who?"

"You'll meet them tomorrow when you go to the Bahamas."

"Ok! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!! I need to go pack ASAP!" Then I ran upstairs to my room to continue the packing I had already done.

**Zoe's POV**

When I got home, I immediately started bugging my mom about who the chaperone was. After the guys kept on talking about old men, they got me scared too.

"Mom who's the chaperone!? Mom who's the chaperone!? Mom who's the chaperone!? Mom who's the chaperone!? Mom who's the chaperone!? Mom who's the-"

"YOUR COUSIN, ZOE!"

"Which one?"

"Rita."

"Oh…ok." Then I just went upstairs and finished packing.

**Takuya's POV**

The trip was gonna be awesome!!!! And to make it better, we were going to BEACHES RESORTS! It couldn't get any better.

"TWO CHAPERONES!?THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I was yelling at my mom.

"All of the parents agreed that it would guarantee more safety, Takuya!"

"You don't trust us!? What would we do!?"

"I didn't say I didn't trust you. And ALL of us decided this, Takuya. I bet the other kids aren't making as big of a deal of this as you are!"

"…Fine. I don't even wanna know who they are."

"Shouldn't you be packing or something?" Shinya popped in.

"You don't even sound like you care that I'm gonna be gone for a week!"

"Frankly, I don't." Yep, that's my little brother.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go pack." Then I went to my room to do my packing.

**Kouji's POV**

So when I got home, I just _had_ to ask my mom, who was in the kitchen, who the chaperone was…that was sarcasm. But, yeah, I asked.

"Mom, do you have any idea who the chaperone is?" I asked her.

"Chaperone'S! We, the parents, agreed that there should be 2 chaperones. They're Tommy's cousin and Zoe's cousin." She replied while washing dishes.

"Woohoo, fun. I'm gonna go pack."

**Kouichi's POV**

"MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!" I yelled immediately when I walked through the door.

"Oh, Kouichi, good afternoon to you too." She replied from the couch as if she was extremely tired.

"Who's chaperoning the trip!?"

"Oh, uh, Tommy's cousin and Zoe's cousin."

"TWO CHAPERONES!?"

"The parents thought it was best if you did."

"AWWWWW! Oh well. I might as well go pack."

**JP's POV**

"TWO!? REALLY!? WE'RE NOT THAT IMMATURE!" I was already talking to my mom while eating potato chips.

"We ALL agreed, Junpei! It won't be as bad as you're making it!"

"But it's like you guys don't think we're responsible enough!"

"It's better safety, Junpei! You don't even know who it is that's chaperoning!"

"Well then who are they!?"

"Tommy's cousin and Zoe's cousin!"

"…Is Zoe's cousin a girl?"

"…Yes…?"

"Well ok then. I'm gonna go pack!" I then skipped upstairs to my room.

**Tommy's POV**

"But mommy! TJ's no fun! You know how 18 year olds are! They think they run the place!"

"You know, I'm right here!" TJ yelled at me.

"But that's exactly why we chose him as another chaperone. Plus, he's here to visit with your aunt and uncle! We might as well put him to work!" my mom replied.

"This isn't fair at all!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, and you think I'M happy about this!? The parents FORCED me to. They practically threatened me! I don't wanna spend a week with a bunch of spoiled kids!" TJ said.

"We didn't want to pay a person to do it so we just chose you! Plus, Rita's your age! Talk with her!" mom told TJ.

"Wait, SO I'M NOT GETTING PAID!?"

"Forget this. I'm going to pack." I said to anyone who would listen, then went upstairs to my room to finish packing.

_This is gonna be a looooong trip!_

-----------

And there it is! I can't wait to continue!

-GC


	2. LONGEST TRIP EVER!

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, except for my OC!

**Takuya's POV**

So it was the next day at like 12:00 pm and we were all at the airport. And we as in us the kids, AND our parents who were waiting to say bye to us.

"Oohh, my feet are _not_ made for standing anymore." My mom said. UGHHHH!

"Mom! I told you to go when you dropped me off here!" I told her.

"Yeah, mom, dad, seriously. You can go now." Kouji told his parents.

"But we wanna hug you when you're about to leave!" his mom replied.

"You can't be serious."

"**Now boarding Delta section 1-4 for Turks and Caicos.**" Called the lady from the ticket desk over the intercom. Then at least 30 people rose up from their seats.

"Well, that's you guys!" JP's dad said.

"Ohhh! My son's growing up!" his mom then said and hugged him really tightly. Then in seconds, all the parents were hugging and kissing us.

"OK! OK!" Zoe yelled from the attack, "Bye guys! We'll miss you all!"

Then we waved to the parents and went in line to board the plane.

"Ok, so I wanna lay down some things first." TJ, Tommy's cousin, told us. Are you serious? We hadn't even gotten on the PLANE yet!

"Can you save it for when we actually GET THERE!?" Rita, Zoe's cousin, said to him.

"Fine. Geez."

When we got on the plane we sat down in our seats. The seating order from front to back was me and Kouji, Rini and Zoe, Kouichi and JP, Rita and Tommy, and then TJ sitting alone. We were sitting on the side with 2 seats.

"I don't see why you just HAVE to get the 1 lone seat." Kouji was telling TJ.

"Because, since I'm the oldest here, I get privilege." He replied.

"Which is?" Tommy asked.

"You'll know when you get older."

"Well, at least we don't have to sit next to bubba over there." Kouichi joked and then pointed to the rather large guy sleeping next to TJ. We all started laughing. Well, everyone but TJ.

"Whatever. I don't wanna sit next to any of you guys either." He replied. And that's when the guy put his head on TJ's shoulder. This was GOLD! "Who goes to sleep immediately when they get on a plane!?"

"Yeah, good luck with him!" Rini called out. We all continued laughing. Then the lady with the seatbelt came out and started showing us how to do things we already know how to do.

"Hey, how long is the flight from California to Turks and Caicos?" I asked. (A/N: Let's just say that they're in California.)

"About six hours." Zoe replied.

"Are you kidding!? Ugh. I don't blame that guy for going to sleep." JP complained.

"So we'll get there at about 6?" Kouichi asked.

"No. Cause of time change, we'll get there around 9ish." Rini answered.

"Ugh! That leaves no time to do anything!" I complained. And then after like 10 minutes, the plane started moving. After, we headed on the runway and started taking off. It was gonna be a long plane ride.

_Hour 1…_

"I'm so tired of this movie! EVERYONE'S seen National Treasure!" Kouji said.

"Like they'll show anything good. We're on a plane. Their movies are always something that no one cares about anymore." I told him.

"Ughh."

_Hour 2…_

By this time, Rita, Tommy, and JP were sleeping and the movie was basically over. I was playing on my iPhone, Kouji was reading, Rini was listening to her iPod Touch, Zoe was listening to her iPod Touch also, Kouichi was reading, and TJ was reading, with the guy STILL on his shoulder. Haha.

"How long has it been?" I asked anyone who would listen.

"Like, two hours." Rini answered.

"Ughh."

"I'm so excited when we get there! Tomorrow's gonna be the best!" Zoe exclaimed.

"If we ever GET to tomorrow."

_Hour 3…_

Ok, I was extremely bored by hour 3. I was practically staring at nothing and thinking about life. The only ones awake were me, Kouji, Rini, Zoe, and TJ, who still had the guy on his shoulder. Now he was kinda cuddling with TJ, and TJ couldn't go to sleep. Zoe and Rini were talking to each other about what they're gonna do when they get there and Kouji was STILL reading.

"Three hours. I've been in this plane for THREE HOURS!" I yelled, which caused a little attention from other people on the plane.

"Why don't you read one of the 4 summer reading books?" Kouji suggested.

"Oh, I don't start reading those 'til late July."

"Wooooow……Zoe! Rini! Could you turn it down a notch!?"

"We're not the ones yelling, Kouji." Zoe remarked.

"It sounds like it."

"Ok, it's obvious that we're all tired. SO let's just go to sleep." Rini suggested.

"Fine." Me, Kouji, and Zoe agreed in unison.

**No POV**

_Hour 4…_

UNAVAILABLE (since everyone was asleep, even TJ found an hour worth of sleep).

**Takuya's POV**

_Hour 5…_

Now, me, Kouji, Rini, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Tommy, and TJ were awake. I guess TJ's hour of sleep was up.

"How…much…longer!?" Tommy asked.

"About an hour and a half." Kouichi replied, looking at his watch.

"UGHHH!" We all said in unison.

_An hour and a half later…_

WE FINALLY LANDED AFTER THE 6 HOUR AND 38 MINUTE PLANE RIDE!!!!!!! When we got there, it was like 9:40 pm. We were all so glad that we finally got there.

"It's about time!" Tommy exclaimed as we walked down the stairs off the plane. It was really humid and dark outside, too.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" Zoe kept on repeating.

"There's not much you can do now. By the time we get there, it'll be like 10:40." Rita told Zoe.

"But I can't wait for tomorrow! It's gonna be SOOOOO much fun!"

After we got off of the plane, we went to baggage claim. When we got all of our luggage, it was about 10:10. Then we got on one those special buses that take you directly to Beaches Resorts. And when we got there, it _was_ 10:40.

"Hi we're here to check in for the free double suites." Rita told the person at the check-in desk.

"SUITES!? WE'RE GETTING SUITES!?!?!?!?" Zoe and Rini exclaimed.

"Yup!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!" Kouji yelled at them.

"I had NO idea that we were getting suites!" Zoe said.

"Neither did we. We'll be excited in the morning." JP said exhaustedly.

"Let…me…handle…this…Rita." TJ managed to say. He looked awful.

"Ew, you look horrible!" Rita told him.

"Let's see what you look like after some fat guy is all over you on a 6 hour plane ride!"

"Yeah, well I think I can handle getting the room keys, thank you."

"Here are the room keys, 4 of them." The person behind the check-in desk said. Rita and TJ immediately took theirs.

"I think I should get the room key." Zoe said and took it.

"Uh…ok then…?" Rini questioned.

"Well, I think that I should get the guys' room key." I told everyone

"Are you kidding!? You can't even keep up with your pencils in school! I should get it!" Kouichi said.

"No! I'm almost the oldest! I should get it!" JP said.

"Can I have it?" Tommy asked.

"I think that Kouji should have it." Rini told us.

"I think I should." Kouji agreed and took the key.

"Aww! Why do you get it!?" I complained.

"Cause I'm more responsible than you guys."

"…True."

"Ok everyone! Let's go to our suites!"

We all cheered then went to the elevator. We were on the 19th floor. We went to the rooms, 1933 and 1935, and went in. We, the guys, walked in the room in aw while we heard the girls screaming.

"Ok, so I get a bed to myself!" TJ said and put his stuff on a bed.

"What!? Why!?" The rest of us asked.

"Privilege."

"I'm starting to hate this whole privilege thing." Tommy said.

"Ok so if there are 2 bunk beds and one single bed left, we can still each have our own beds!" Kouichi told us.

"Yeah, ok!" JP agreed.

"…I CALL TOP!" I immediately yelled.

"I CALL BOTTOM!" Tommy yelled.

"I CALL TOP!" Kouichi yelled.

"I CALL BOTTOM!" JP yelled.

"…Single bed." Kouji spoke. Then we all went to the called beds. I went with Tommy while Kouichi went with JP. We got all settled, took showers, and then went to bed.

**Rini's POV**

The room was AWESOME!!!! Me and Zoe were freaking out!

"Ok, remember guys, don't stay up too late and-" Rita started.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Look at this room! There's like a living room in here!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! We're gonna have so much fun and meet so many people!" I added.

"There's one single bed and one bunk bed. I'll take the single bed. You guys work things out with the bunk bed." Rita told us.

"Top." I called.

"Bottom." Zoe called.

"Done sorting!" We said in unison.

"Ok. I'll go take a shower." Rita said, took her stuff and went in the shower.

"To the TV!" Zoe said while pointing her finger to the separate living room from the beds. We ran there, sat down, and started watching whatever was on at 11 o'clock and night. By the time we all finished our showers, it was midnight. So we all went to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be the best!

-------------

I started to get lazy at the end of this one. Well hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! More coming soon!

-GC


	3. Good Day Gone Wrong? Day 1

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Zoe's POV**

The next day when I woke up, it was a little after 8. After I yawned like 4 times, I remembered what we had in store that day. Then I got so excited, I woke up Rini and Rita.

"Zoe!" Rita yelled at me.

"Five more minutes…" Rini told me while falling back asleep.

"No, Rini! Wake up! Remember! We're going to the Water Park today!" I told Rini while shaking her to wake up from the ladder. She rose up slowly, then her eyes widened.

"Wait, we're at Beaches! WAIT! WATER PARK!" Rini then screamed. Then we started jumping up and down together.

"Oh god." Rita said and put the blanket over her head.

"I CALL FIRST!" Rini shot, took the stuff she set out yesterday for today, and ran into the bathroom.

"Ugh! I gotta be faster!" I said to myself.

"Zoe, can I ask you WHY wake me up at 8 in the morning on vacation?" Rita asked from her bed.

"Cause I'm super excited for today! Just think of all the hot guys that are here from around the world!"

"…Point taken."

After we finished getting dressed, it was 9:40. Then we went downstairs to the buffet for breakfast.

"I'm so happy we got the suite! All of those free bathing suits are the cutest!" I said as I took some pancakes and eggs.

"Yeah, well why did they all have to be 2 pieces?" Rini complained while she took waffles and bacon.

"Rini, how many times do I have to tell you, you SHOULD be wearing a 2 piece. And I hope you're not gonna wear that in the pool."

"What? I'm just wearing a t-shirt and shorts over the bathing suit. You are too!"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't wear it in the pool."

After we got our breakfast, we chose a table and sat down.

"So, are you gonna go in the pool, Rita?" Rini asked her.

"Nah. I'm gonna tan." Rita answered.

"Oh. Ok then."

"We should tan tomorrow!" I suggested.

"Uh…sure…?" Then after half an hour, the boys finally show up.

"Where've you guys been?" Rita asked.

"Sleeping." Kouji answered.

"How long have you guys been here?" Takuya asked.

"Like, 40 minutes." I answered.

"Wow. We woke up 40 minutes ago." Kouichi told us.

"Ok everyone! Listen up!" TJ called out to us, "I've created a schedule for us to follow for today!"

"WHAT!?" we all yelled.

"Why!?" JP asked.

"To make sure that you all don't do everything in one day, and then be bored for the rest of the trip." TJ answered.

"UGHHH!" we moaned again.

"Don't listen to him. Do what you want. BUT DON'T HURT EACH OTHER!" Rita told us. We started cheering when she said that.

"C'mon girls! Let's go!" I lead Rini and Rita.

"Ok, don't go directing me, Zoe." Rita told me and got up from her chair and started walking toward the pool.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tommy called out.

"Not so fast!" TJ said.

"What now!?" Takuya asked. He sounded really annoyed.

"You all need to get some food in your systems first!"

"But that doesn't make sense! When you go to the pool after you've eaten, you get cramps!" Tommy told TJ.

"Yeah, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Eat first!"

"But-"

"EAT!" Then all the guys immediately sat down and started eating. Haha!

"Ok. Now let's go!" Rini exclaimed. Then her and I started running to who knows where with Rita yelling at us to stop running from behind.

**JP's POV**

Ok, TJ was starting to annoy me. He thinks that just because he's like 8, 5, and 4 years older than us, he can boss us around and tell us to go left or right. He was bugging everyone. Thank god he was away from us for like 5 minutes to get something out of the room.

"So…Kouji, Takuya, it's summer." Kouichi told them. Tommy and I then knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes. Very good, Kouichi." Kouji said.

"Your point?" Takuya asked.

"You guys know EXACTLY what I mean!" Kouichi said.

"No not really."

"C'mon! It's summer, we're on vacation, you know! The perfect time to ask a certain _someone_ out!" I added while lightly elbowing him.

"JP! Could you not talk so loudly!" Takuya whispered. And when I said a certain someone, I meant Rini (A/N: Yup. I HATE TakuyaxZoe).

"But it's the perfect time! It's been what, 3 years? C'mon, Takuya!"

"No, JP! If I do ask her out, and she says no, it could ruin our friendship!" (A/N: Just noticed that this sounds like Zoey 101 XD)

"She'd say yes though!"

"Wow. You know EXACTLY how to annoy Takuya, JP. I laugh." Kouji said while smirking.

"You're no different, Kouji!" Kouichi said.

"What?"

"You always talk about Zoe. Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't intend on asking her out."

"But why!?" Kouichi and I asked in unison.

"Just because you like someone doesn't mean that you have to ask than someone out!"

"But how do you know if she likes you back or not?" I asked.

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"Oohh. That's love right there." Takuya told Kouji. That's when Kouji looked like he was about to KILL Takuya.

"I'm so confused!" Tommy complained.

"Yeah, well you miss a lot when you're not in middle school yet, Tommy!" Kouichi told him.

"I'm back!" TJ said as he sat down. Great.

"Good for you." Kouji said.

**Rini's POV**

I was so excited about the water park! It was gonna be so much fun! Except I expected the guys to be there with us so it would be even better. But nooooo! Instead, they were being forced to eat by TJ. Ugh!

"Let's go on that huge slide first!" Zoe suggested.

"But if we start on the slide first, everything else is gonna feel like a huge let down!" I reminded her.

"True…so what should we start with?"

"Um…" I started looking around, "Oh my god! Look at that surfing thing!"

"That looks so cool! Let's do that!"

Then we ran to the surfing thingy. We stood in line to go and in front of us were 3 guys about our age that looked like they were all together.

"See, Rini! Hot guys!" Zoe whispered to me.

"Whatever." I told her. I wasn't really caring about the guys for this trip. I just wanted the fun. But the guys are basically all that Zoe was caring about. Which is why I wanted OUR guys' company.

"Next 5!" The guy in charge of the surf thing called. Zoe looked at me and smiled because that meant it was me, her, and the 3 guys. We went on and we were immediately having trouble. But those guys looked like they'd been doing it for a while. One of them was helping Zoe, obviously hitting on her, the other was doing his own thing, and the other came over to me, since I had wiped out.

"You need help?" he asked me. Uuuuugggghhhhh!

"No, I'm fine." I replied. I tried to sound rude, but obviously it didn't work since he was still there.

"You sure? You've fallen like 5 times." Right after he said that, I fell in the water. I was hating the irony.

"I'm fine, thank you!"

"Suit yourself." He told me. And then he continued to do it. Then he actually started standing up and doing it. I was too busy being distracted that I flew back to the end of the little pool it was in. Then he flew back too, on purpose though.

"I'm pretty sure that that's not how you do it." he told me. I actually chuckled a bit when he said that, "I got you to laugh! Does that count for something!?"

"Fine." I told him while smiling. I didn't really wanna talk to him since I was into someone else. But he _was_ kinda cute, "But shouldn't I know your name first?"

"Mikey."

"Oh, I'm Rini."

"Nice to meet you." He took my hand and I thought that he was about to kiss it or something, because if he did I would've smacked him across the face. But instead, he just shook it. I was starting to like him, but I was trying to talk myself out of it. But next the next thing I knew it, me and Zoe were going everywhere with those 3 guys. I felt really bad!

"Zoe, don't you think we should look for the others? It's been 2 hours!" I whispered to her.

"Rini, relax! Besides, these guys are way more mature than the others. I bet they're somewhere doing something gross right now!" she whispered back. Now, I FELT HORRIBLE!!!!!

"Hey, you girls want some food?" Joe, the guy Zoe liked, asked.

"Sure!" We said in unison. Why was I still there!? I kept on getting sucked in by their hotness!

**Kouichi's POV**

We didn't have a clue where the girls were. We looked for them EVERYWHERE! They just ditched us!

"Ok…we've looked…enough! Let's…eat!" JP was panting.

"I still think we should keep looking." Takuya told us.

"Takuya, we all know that you wanna see your girlfriend, but the rest of us are dying! We need food!" I said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"We just ate anyway." Kouji reminded us.

"Yeah! But I'm sure that we just burned off 3 DAYS worth of food!" Tommy added.

"…Fine. We'll go eat." Takuya finally gave in. FINALLY! My stomach sounded like a bear! We went to the closest buffet we could find. We walked in, and couldn't believe what we were seeing. It was Zoe and Rini sitting at a table eating with 3 guys.

"WHO ARE THEY!?" Me, Kouji, Takuya, JP, and Tommy asked in unison. Takuya and Kouji immediately walked over to the table. We were gonna try to stop them, but it wasn't worth it, so we just followed.

"Hey guys!" Takuya said, making it obvious that he was a little upset. As soon as he said that, Rini and Zoe looked up from their food. Rini turned back to her food and Zoe just sat there.

"Oh hey! Joe, Mikey, Pete, these are our friends, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, JP, and Tommy!" Zoe told the 3 guys, who were apparently Joe, Mikey, and Pete.

"Hey!" Mikey greeted us and put out his hand. Takuya smacked it away though, "Ok then…?"

"Can we talk to you two?" Takuya asked.

"Ugh, fine." Zoe said. Then Zoe and Rini got up and walked out of the buffet so that we could talk.

"Where've you guys been!?" Takuya yelled.

"With them." Zoe answered while pointing to the 3 guys.

"We've been looking for you 2 for TWO HOURS!" Kouji added.

"Really?"

"YES!" All of us guys said in unison.

"Well soooorry! We didn't know!"

"Now ditch them and come with us!" I butted in, to prevent myself from just standing there.

"Well with that attitude, noooo thanks!"

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Us guys said in unison.

"Cause we've been enjoying ourselves with these guys! They're more mature then you'll ever be! Right Rini!?" And that's when all eyes went to Rini who was standing there quietly.

"Right Rini!?" Zoe asked again. From the looks of it, Rini felt pressured to answer.

"R-…right?" Rini spoke finally. She looked like she didn't even know what the heck she said.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go back to them. Why don't you guys find something else to do, maybe something related to crawling under a rock? Later." Zoe then walked away with Rini still standing there looking down. When Zoe realized that Rini wasn't next to her, she pulled her by the arm and dragged her back to the buffet.

"Why is Zoe being so mean?!" Tommy said almost crying. Oh here we go.

"Kouji, JP, how can you have a crush on HER!?" Takuya asked them.

"Sometimes, I don't even know." JP answered.

"That's what I like about her." Kouji answered in his on reply.

Ok! Sorry it took so long! I've been REALLY busy! The next chapter is coming soon!

~GC


End file.
